


Hurting Alone

by unprofessional_queer



Series: Tommy deserves better [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadinnit, Scared TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), scared tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprofessional_queer/pseuds/unprofessional_queer
Summary: Dream's reaction to Badboyhalo visiting Tommy and giving him something he shouldn't have.(tw! this contains violence and yelling)
Relationships: None
Series: Tommy deserves better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Hurting Alone

Dread filled Tommy’s body was he walked back up from his tree cutting expedition. Badboyhalo was on his there, maybe 20 feet in front of him. The boy should have been excited. This was his first visitor other than Dream, but he wasn’t supposed to have visitors. No one ever came to Tommy’s little camp. No one ever cared for him except Dream. Dream was the only one that could stand Tommy and now he was going to be angry. Tommy wasn’t allowed any friends.

As if feeling someone’s inner turmoil, Bad turned around in Tommy’s direction. “Hello? Tommy, are you there?” Badboyhalo called out, not yet seeing the boy. Tommy took a large breath and slowly stepped out of the tree line, leaving his hidden spot.

“Badboyhalo, is that you?” Tommy asked in return. He knew good and well who was standing there, but he needed to strike up a bit of a conversation before he could get Bad to leave. At Bad’s eager confirmation, Tommy walked farther in the man’s direction. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you and Skeppy normally busy all the time?” The younger asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“We are a bit busy, but I wanted to stop by and see what you had going on. Oh, yeah! Skeppy has been talking about building a hotel! He cleared a huge area out up on a hill that kinda over looks Manburg. I think its gonna be really cool!” Bad said, obviously very excited.

Tommy winced at the name, but didn’t dare correct Bad. The boy quickly learned not to talk about Manburg. He wouldn’t dare call it l’manburg to anyone either, he knew what could happen if someone told Dream. It was weird, his relationship with Dream. He was supposed to hate the man, he _did_ hate Dream for a long time. Not now though? How could you hate someone that took care of you.

/he doesn’t take care of you./

Well he is here most of the time.

/He has to make sure you aren’t doing something bad, something he wouldn’t like./

He is just being cautious.

/He hurts yo-/

“Tommy?” Bad asked, breaking the boy from his spiraling thoughts.

Tommy took a moment to backtrack and remember what Badboyhalo had said earlier. “Oh yeah, sorry. That’s pretty cool that you two are building a hotel.” Bad just nodded back in agreement and turned back to what he was doing. The man has clearly been building something before Tommy showed up. It looked like a bright red and yellow box. Why Tommy wasn’t sure, but he knew Dream wouldn’t like it. “Hey uh Bad? I’m not exactly supposed to have visitors. You can’t- I’ll be in trouble if you’re here.” Tommy told BBH, trying to nicely get him to leave.

“Tommy, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, Dream isn’t even here and I wanted to stop by.” Bad tried to calm the boy’s nerves a bit. Realizing that the first attempt wasn’t enough, he continued, “I’m not gonna be here that long. Nothing is gonna happen anyway Tommy, it’s be okay.” As is the green bastard could hear them, a nether portal opened up. Dream actually had no prior knowledge that Bad was going to be there when he went to check in on Tommy, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

“Bad, what are you doing here?” His voice sounded friendly, but without being able to see his face behind the white mask it was hard to be sure. Tommy did know however, that he was fucked indefinitely now.

“I was just stopping by to check on Tommy. And give him a gift.” As Bad mentioned a gift, he opened up his bag and pulled out a sword. A diamond sword. And handed it over to Tommy like it was no big deal. Like Tommy didn’t have his hands-on something Dream had forbidden.

“What do we say when someone gives us a gift, Tommy?” Dream asked the boy who was standing there, staring dumbly at it. Dream was furious, barley concealing his anger.

“Th- thank you Badboyhalo, I really appreciate it.” Tommy said with mock enthusiasm, the color draining from his face. The boy knew how much trouble he was gonna be in. Just having BBH on his little camp was one thing, but holding a diamond sword that wasn’t handed to him by Dream was on a whole different level. Tommy just stood there, looking between Dream and Bad, waiting for something to happen.

Dream was glaring daggers at Tommy, barely suppressed anger. “Look Bad, I think it’s time you head back to Manburg.” The green man said, gesturing to the portal behind him. Badboyhalo started to argue, but Dream was having none of it. “Bad. Go back. To Manburg.” The older said again, no longer faking politeness.

Dream jumped down to Tommy’s level immediately after Bad disappeared. “ _What do you think you’re doing?”_ Dream asked the boy, getting right in his face. They both knew the double meaning behind his words.

Did Tommy tell Badboyhalo what had been happening?

Tommy lowered his gaze to the ground instead of answering the man in front of him. He realized a moment too late that deliberately ignoring the man in front of him was an absolutely terrible idea. Dream was not taking his silence as an answer and decided to take a more… physical approach.

Dream quickly reached out and fisted his hand in Tommy’s hair, _hard._ Tommy cried out in pain, not expecting the sudden act of violence. “What do you think you’re doing Tommy?” Dream asked again with more force behind his words, as he tightened his grip in the smaller’s hair. The pain Tommy felt was immense, soul splitting agony. The poor boy couldn’t think to open his mouth to explain himself. **_“Tommy.”_** Dream said as he wretched the boy’s head back, adjusting his grip and lifting Tommy off of the ground by his hair.

Tommy shrieked in pain and kicked out, hitting Dream square in the chest. The larger ripped a large chunk of the boy’s hair out as he fell to the ground. They both ended up on the floor. Dream finally releasing the boy who made no move to get up, tears running down his face as he clutched at his head, blood running down his face.

“YOU LITTLE UNGREATFUL BASTARD!” Dream shouted as he stumbled to his feet. All rational thought left his body, pure unfiltered rage guiding him. Dream grabbed the diamond sword off of the ground and tossed it away from the boy, making sure Tommy couldn’t gonna fight back. As soon as the blade left his hand, Dream laid into the boy. The larger man landed kick after kick, punch after punch on the boy.

Dream was blinded by his anger, staying silent as he beat the boy in to submission. He only stopped throwing punches when he realized the boy had gone still. He flipped Tommy over and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the shallow, wheezy inhales and exhales.

Dream decided to leave before things got out of hand again, leaving the barely conscious boy alone on the beach. 


End file.
